Vergil
Vergil is a character from the Devil May Cry video game series. He previously faced Sephiroth in 2 episodes of One Minute Melee. He fought Sephiroth again in the Season 4 finale of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma VS Vergil * Vergil VS Alexander Anderson * Vergil vs. Berserker/Lancelot * Vergil vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Vergil VS Gilgamesh * Vergil vs. Guts * Vergil VS Hakumen * Vergil Vs Iori Yagami * Vergil vs. Jetstream Sam (Abandoned) * Vergil vs. Jin Kisaragi * Vergil Vs Kenpachi (Abandoned) * Vergil vs. Meta Knight * Vergil vs. Noob Saibot * Quantum Ranger Vs Vergil * Remilia Scarlet vs Vergil * Vergil vs Sans * Vergil VS Sasuke * Vergil VS Sayaka Miki * Vergil vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Wario vs Vergil (Abandoned) * Riku vs Vergil As Nelo Angelo * Hakumen VS Nelo Angelo Battles Royale * Capcom Villain Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Dante * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil Completed Death Battles * Vergil vs Albert Wesker * Hiei VS Vergil * Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru * [[Vergil vs. Sephiroth|'Vergil vs. Sephiroth']] (Fanon version) * Vergil vs Raiden With Dante * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Balder (Bayonetta) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Hyde Kido (Under Night IN-BIRTH) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Raven Branwen (RWBY) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Vali Lucifer (Highschool DXD) History The eldest twin son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and his human wife Eva, both his life and his younger brother Dante's were forever changed when they watched helplessly as demons killed their mother. Believing himself responsible for not being able to protect her, Vergil sought absolute power by any means necessary, going so far as to cast aside his humanity and embrace his demonic heritage. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 6'4" | 193 cm *Weight: approx. 182 lbs | 83 kg *AKA the Son of Sparda *Half human, half demon *Master of Iaijustsu *Became Nelo Angelo *Was once robbed after losing a drinking game Arsenal *Yamato **Cuts through dimensions. *Beowulf **Element: Light **Can fire light as a projectile. *Force Edge *Summoned Swords **Spiral Swords **Blistering Swords **Sword Storm **Heavy Rain Techniques *Superhuman prowess *Rapid regeneration *Teleportation *Judgement Cut *Dimensional Slash *Lunar Phase *Dark Angel *Devil Trigger Feats *Survived being cut in half. *Killed 8 demons in one second. *Destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than one second. *Escaped Arkham's demonic illusion. *Scales to Dante, who caught the Savior's punch. *Defeated Arkham, Beowulf, Agnus, Dante. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 18 (DMC3) 29 (DMC1) *Height: ??? *Weight: ??? *Half-human, half-demon *God Tier in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Weapons 'Yamato' *Once wielded by Sparda. *Resembles a katana. *Has magical properties. *Said to be capable of cutting through anything. **Aerial Rave: continuous slash in mid-air. **Upper Slash: slash that launches enemies into the air. **Rapid Slash: dashes forward and thrusts into an opponent. ***Missed target or opponents behind him are sliced up. **Judgement Cut: long-range slash. ***Can repeatedly slash up to three times, with perfect timing. 'Beowulf' *Grieves and gauntlets fashioned from Beowulf's remains. *Shares the name of Beowulf the Lightbeast. *Increase Vergil's melee attack power. **Lunar Phase: revolving kick. **Rising Sun: multi-kick attack. ***Launches Vergil upward. **Killer Bee: powerful aerial downward kick. 'Force Edge' *Once wielded by Sparda. *True demonic power is locked away. *Requires both halves of the Perfect Amulet to unlock it. *Future weapon of Dante and Trish. **Helm Breaker: aerial downward slam into the ground. **Stinger: fast-moving dashing stab. **High Time: upward slash. ***Launches Vergil upward. **Round Trip: hurls Force Edge at opponents. ***Returns to wielder like a boomerang. Demonic Abilities *'Increased Strength' *'Increased Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' 'Tricks' *Teleports Vergil. *Can teleport forward, backward, into the air, and downward (In the air). 'Summoned Swords' *'Summoned Swords': thrown. *'Spiral Swords': a barrier of swords that circles around him. *'Sword Storm': swords circle over an enemy before firing. *'Blistering Swords': swords fire in rapid succession from behind Vergil. 'Devil Trigger' *Unleashes full demonic potential. *Physical and magical attributes amplified. *Regenerates health throughout the duration. *Lasts for a limited time. Feats *Defeated Dante in their first outing without Devil Trigger. *Defeated Sparda-powered Arkham with Dante. *Possibly the best swordsman in the series. *Rapid Slash and Judgement Cut virtually unblockable. *Mastered Devil Trigger long before Dante. *Escaped an illusion by simply cutting through it. Faults *Defeated by Dante in their third battle and twice as Nelo Angelo. *Defeated and brainwashed by Mundus. *Yamato was broken. *Likely never surpassed Sparda. Alternate Forms Nelo Angelo Quotes Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru *''"I came here seeking a worthy opponent. I've searched for some time, but now here you are... and no demon in this entire realm offers as much of a challenge as yourself."'' (to Sesshōmaru on his purpose in his world) *''"You have weapons, yet you scratch at me with your claws. Tell me... Why do you hesitate to draw your blades?"'' (to Sesshōmaru, inquiring why he had yet to use either of his swords) *''"So... your father's blade will not harm his kin? Or rather..."'' (to Sesshōmaru upon no damage being dealt by Tenseiga) *''"A blade that cannot cut the living. What kind of father would give their heir such a worthless weapon?"'' (to Sesshōmaru upon realizing Tenseiga's non-lethality) *''"Look at these swords. These are the blades of my father... Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight. You will remember them, Sesshōmaru."(to Sesshōmaru while wielding Yamato and Force Edge) *"You truly are a challenge as I had hoped. Now... One of us will stand and one of us will fall"'' (to Sesshōmaru as they prepare for their final clash) *''"You said you were done underestimating me."'' (to Sesshōmaru after his opponent couldn't believe Vergil surviving his attack) *''"Will you really run from this battle?"'' (to Sesshōmaru as he remained in midair out of his reach) Gallery Vergil_Devil_Trigger.gif|Vergil in his Devil Trigger form Vergil DMC4.png|Vergil as he appears in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Devil May Cry - Vergil by Anubis DHL.png|Vergil by Anubis DHL Nelo_Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo Category:Antagonists Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Demon Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Half Human Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Completed Profile Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil siblings Category:Anti-Heroes